


Smiles

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: F/F, POV Female Character, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-25
Updated: 2006-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-04 13:19:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose loves this game</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smiles

I smile, and it makes the others nervous normally. Except for Eddie, and I have a feeling he has more in common with me in the long run than we all know. But when I smile at her, I love the anger that immediately flares in her eyes, the tight line of her mouth.

I have to push it, test her patience and her limits. I walk in on her in the locker room, my towel barely hanging on, and I smile, waiting for her tried and true response. I see her moving, could have prevented it, as I still think and react at speeds above human ability. But I don't want to; I'd rather ride the game out.

What I don't see as she slams me into the lockers is the duck forward. All I know of that is the searing heat of her mouth on mine, the insistent press of her thigh slipping between my legs as she takes complete control of the situation. When she knots her fists in my hair, I groan into her mouth, completely at the mercy of her questing tongue.

All of it seems to last an eternity and yet end too quickly even for my mind. She pulls back, smirking, and gives me a hard glare.

"Next time you think to get under my skin, remember that," she says, flipping her hair back and walking out of the locker room without even a hint of the passion she burned me with.

I know then, the game just moved up a notch.


End file.
